1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pill counters for use by druggists or pharmacists in dispensing a predetermined number of pills, capsules, or tablets into a prescription bottle from a stock bottle and for then returning the remaining pills back to a stock bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gilbert U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,618 discloses an apparatus for arranging and counting small objects such as pills. The apparatus therein disclosed may be utilized by pharmacists and others for dispensing a predetermined number of pills, capsules, or tablets into containers such as vials or bottles. Devices of this general type are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 792,918; 3,206,062; 3,290,488; 3,677,437; 3,746,211; and 3,837,139.